1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to encryption and, in particular, to the identification and classification of web traffic inside encrypted network tunnels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web traffic that is tunneled via an encrypted connection is “invisible” to standard network intrusion and analysis tools. Thus, a method and system are needed to identify and classify web traffic inside encrypted tunnels.